Adventures in Eee
by Queen-Of-Sarcasm88
Summary: After the collision of Ooo and Aaa, the next generation must fight the White Queen. [My friend is writing this story. Credit to Lonne.]
1. The White Queen

**Hi y'all! This is my first AT fanfic. Hope you like it!**

"Where are we?" Finn rubbed his head, quickly checking if his backpack and sword were still there.

"Jake? FP? PB? Lady? Anyone?" Finn spun around, looking for his friends.

"Finn!" Jake slid towards Finn. "I found Lady. I can't see anyone else through this smoke."

"나도 수" Lady replied. "공주는 어디"

"I'm over here!" Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Ice King all came out of the smoke.

"Who are you guys?" Finn turned around to see a girl with the same hat, same cloth pattern, same backpack same sword.

"I'm Fionna. This is Cake, Prince Gumball, Flame Prince, Ice Queen, Lord Monochromicorn and Marshall Lee." The girl introduced.

"OMG! You're in my fanfiction!" Ice King yelled.

"You're in mine!" Ice Queen cackled.

"And you're in mine." Marceline appeared out of nowhere (like she always did.)

"Marceline?!" Marshall Lee gasped. "I…you…understand…oh…mommy ate my fries…Simone…"

"I know. After all, I'm you." Marceline smiled.

"By scientific analysis, I have discovered we are no longer in Ooo/Aaa, we have landed in Eee. There used to be five. Aaa, Eee, Iii, Ooo and Uuu. Iii was Aaa mindswapped. Uuu was Ooo mind swapped." Bubblegum and Gumball said at the same time.

"그것은 같이도플 갱어결합은." Lady said.

"Yep. Don't worry, I love you." Jake smiled.

"I love you." Cake said at the same time.

"Whoa!" Finn said.

"I know. I just broke up with Flame Prince." Fionna sighed.

"Well, we're friends again." Finn replied.

"I know." Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Well, I need a rebound girl. **SHOUTOUT TO ANYONE WHO KNOWS WHERE I GOT THAT! **Will you go out…" Finn started.

"Yes."

**DUN DUN DUN! Nevermind. I'll continue.**

Several years later…

A blonde boy, white haired girl and vampire twins as well as several rainidogs and fire twins all ran through the Forest of Eee. The blonde boy, Flynn was the son of Finn and Fionna. The white haired girl was Ice Princess, or as Marceline called her, Silvia. The vampire twins were Madeline and Michael, the son and daughter of Marceline and Marshall Lee. The fire twins were Ignacio and Vesta, the son and daughter of Flame Princess and Prince.

They were running away from the White Queen, who Princess Bubblegum had explained to them was the ruler of Eee, and took a immortality potion monthly to stay twenty. White Queen's counterpart White King had died because she killed him so she could rule Eee forever.

Flynn, being curious, had "accidentally" stolen the White Queen's pearl necklace, her most prized possession, beside her potion.

The White Queen lived in the Alabaster Tower along with her prisoners, her youth givers (who were young women that the White Queen stole youth from to put in her potion), and her palace guards.

Flynn, Ice Princess, Madeline, Michael, Ignacio, Vesta and Scientia, who had just joined their sprint, were being chased by the White Guards. The White Guards were actually part of the White Queen's magic. She had created them using alabaster, snow, white roses, doves, white lions, snow shoe hares, white horses, clouds and ivory.

The White Guards could be shattered by a sword, but the White Queen always made more. Luckily, the Village of Blanc had recently started a riot, and the White Queen who was way too lazy to send more guards towards Blanc, redirected the guards to Blanc leaving the group unharmed.

"Come in!" Finn quickly shut the door after Scientia. They all rushed into the panic room, where the White Queen could not go, because it was black. Black gave her burns but not enough to kill you. The only thing that can kill you is a sword made out of obsidian.

In Eee, obsidian was extremely rare. The only place to get obsidian was underneath the ivory caves, which were protected by guards, traps, spells, codes, locks, darts, and tricks. After much studying, Gumball had discovered that the necklace contained the key to the Last Door.

"Flynn! You stole the necklace!" Fionna grinned. "This'll make the quest easier."

"Huh?" Flynn asked.

"It's the key to the Last Door, silly!" Princess Bubblegum giggled. "Now, let's go get some sleep. Finn, Fionna, Flynn, you're in Room 1A. Simon, Simone, Silvia, you're in Room 2A. Abadeers, you're in Room 1B. Flame Princess, Flame Prince, Ignacio, Vesta, you're in the flameproof room. Gum, Scientia and I will take Room 2B."

The families retired to the newly finished black rooms. The day had exhausted out everyone, and everyone but Silvia fell asleep instantly.

_End of Intro_

**Silvia the Ice Princess POV**

I lay down on the ice bed mom had made. Everyone was asleep, even Gunther and Greta. It was deathly quiet. I couldn't fall asleep, every time I closed my eyes I saw White Queen and her Guards.

Getting bored, I shot an icicle at a hole in the dresser. Suddenly, the dresser slid to the side, revealing a long corridor.

"Mom! Dad! Uncles! Aunts!" I yelled. "I found the ivory caves."

**How'd you like that? Just to be clear, the main character is Flynn. I just needed Silvia to shoot the icicle that unlocked the dresser.**

**Preview of Next Chapter**

I crouched down, trying to avoid the cobwebs. I could sense something's presence.

"Dad? Mom?" I whispered. I was answered by the growling of a Dionhorse. Welcome to the ivory caves.


	2. Royal Vampires

**Flynn POV**

"Look!" Silvia yelled. I peered into the ivory caves.

"Well? Let's go in!" Madeleine yelled, flying in. Michael was soon to follow. Marceline and Marshall Lee flew in, then the ice family. Flame family went after, Bubblegum Gumball and Scientia, then my parents and I.

I crouched down, trying to avoid the cobwebs. I could sense something's presence.

"Dad? Mom?" I whispered. I was answered by the growling of a Dionhorse. Welcome to the ivory caves.

"A dionhorse! White magic." I grabbed my sword. "DIE!" I swung at the dionhorse, dodged an attack, and finally cut him up.

"Flynn?" Madeleine came in from the side. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Maddie." I said, still gripping the sword.

"No prob. Come on."

**Fionna POV**

I worried about Flynn. He was just like his father and I. Always fighting. I knew this could be the end of him, but kept my mouth shut. I survived, after all. Besides, with Silvia, Madeleine, Michael, Ignacio and Vesta, I was sure he'd be fine.

**Madeleine POV**

Glob, the caves were deep! I felt like I was floating forever! Michael was lazily swinging around, knocking into the ivory every once in a while. Mom and Dad were both trying to preserve the last of the red apples.

I looked around. Silvia, Simone and Simon were all bored to the point of shooting ice at the ceiling. Flame Prince, Flame Princess, Ignacio and Vesta were all shooting flames at each other, laughing when they missed. Flynn's entire family each had a sword out, ready to pierce someone through. The Gum wads were all "gathering an analysis of our relative location".

"Maddie! Look out!" I turned around to see a pretty, little, white girl with a pearl in her hands. Suddenly, she morphed into white version of me. Her hair became rumpled, her clothes morphed into my overalls, she even got my hairclip. The only difference was our hair. Hers was white, while mine was black.

"Guys! I'm the real Madeleine! The White Queen tried to whiten me! The other's just a doll!" the girl said.

"WHAT?! I was with you guys the whole time!" Suddenly, I felt a pain in my feet. I watched, horrified, as my whole body turned whiter and whiter. My hair grayed out, my shoes turned light blue, my dress became pink. The girl was taking my color!

"Agh! Help! Me…can't…breath…" I tried to stand up, but the girl sucked out my strength as well as color.

"She's a Royal Vampire!" Mom yelled. "Guys, we need Blue Moonlight!" Finn pulled out a container with blue moon rocks in it. He opened the lid and threw the chunks at the wall. The rocks started glowing, but only a tiny bit. Suddenly, I felt a little of my strength return.

"HA! Without the right formula, I can't die!" the Royal Vampire yelled. "With all that is colored and not yet black or white, let me eat you up and give me might!" The Royal Vampire's mouth got bigger and bigger, and her teeth started to spin around, as if shredding something.

"Ugh!" Everyone started losing color. Then I remembered what to do.

**_*Flashback to 6 years ago, in the almost destroyed nightosphere_**_* _

_"To Madeleine Abadeer, I bestow my Book of Knowledge on Monsters, my pouch of powerful glow dust and my flash can. To Michael Abadeer, I bestow…" _

**_*Flashback to 5 years ago, in the Old Library_**_*_

_The younger Madeleine was bored. She decided to flip through grandpa's book._

_20 minutes into reading, Madeleine found the page on Royal Vampires._

_Royal Vampires are descended from Juliette, the first vampire. After Juliette turned into a vampire because of her destruction of Marlon's tower, she discovered she could drink color. Only vampires descended from Juliette, or also cursed by Marlon or his heir are Royal Vampires. Royal Vampires have no bite-mark, only a scar their left ear where the wizard struck Juliette as a reminder._

_Only three ways to kill a Royal Vampire are known. Only five scratches from a Royal werewolf, or Marlon's heir's spell or blue moonlight can kill them. To make blue moonlight, put the blue moon rocks into a flash can, add glow dust and get a vampire to say, 'Royal Vampires shall not perish, lest they be burned with the color garish!'_

_Royal Vampires are the only known threat to vampires beside wood, sun and garlic._

**End Flashback**

**Third Person POV**

Madeleine pulled out her flash can, and stuffed the rocks in the can. She added the dust, and whispered, "Royal vampires shall not perish, lest they be burned with the color garish!" The can closed, but the blue moonlight shone through brightly.

"AAAAAH!" the royal vampire fell to her knees. "Forgive me, mother!" the royal vampire tore off her necklace, and tossed it to Flynn. "If…you…ever…meet…Janet…Heris…tell…her…Colette…lov es…her…and…Colette…tried."

Flynn flicked open the locket. Inside was the girl and a tall woman. On the other side, someone had written 'Colette and Janet'. Flynn stuffed the necklace in his pocket, and quickly moved on.

**Flynn POV**

After Colette died, we all regained most of our color. Madeleine was limping badly, and everyone else was tired. I moved to the end of the line, where every few moments, Madeleine would try to float, but every time crash back down.

"You need help?" I asked, giving her a hand. "You look tired." Madeleine scowled, trying not to collapse. The ends of her hair were still tinted grey, but she had regained some color.

"Guys! Maddie needs a break." This earned me another scowl, but Madeleine still grudgingly obliged. We set up 'camp', a few sleeping bags and a fire.

"So far no doors, codes or traps." Dad said. He lay down.

I lay down next to him.

"Dad, what will happen after we get the obsidian? Madeleine's close to fainting, Scientia's trying to find a way towards the core, Silvia, Michael and the twins are close to bursting, and we're all terrified.

"I don't know, son."

"AAAAH!" We all woke up to Scientia screaming. "We're trapped in a cube!" We all jolted up. We were surrounded by walls, with only one door visible. We were in deep trouble.

**Ok! Cliffhanger. So…should the code be a riddle or a song (i.e. What Was Missing?) PM or review a suggestion! Criticism is welcome, give me flames, and I shall burn you! ~Leah the Flame Princess**

**Yep. That was my beta's beta. The three of us are writing this together. It's mainly me and Leah, QOS88 does the typing.**


	3. Those We Hold Dear Part I

**Hi again! It's me. Actually me, Queen-Of-Sarcasm88. So…Lonne gave me the storyline, and I know her style well, so here it is! **

**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!**

_Previously on __Adventures in Eee__…_

We were surrounded by walls, with only one door. We were in deep trouble.

**Ignacio POV**

"AGH!" my mentally deranged sister lit up her hands, letting it turn blue before charging at the door. Fssss! The door let out a crackle, before literally making Vesta bounce backwards. The door let out a squeak, before it spoke.

"I shall not open to intruders, I shall not open to those using force, I shall not open to those who come in, I only open to those who aren't."

"What in Glob does that mean?" Fionna asked, her bunny ears flopping.

"I think I know. Intruders, that's Silvia. She broke in, so she is an intruder. Those using force, that's the humans. They use force to solve problems. And those who come in, it's like those who have the smarts to come in, Bubs, Gum, and Scientia." I said, making sense of it.

"Yes indeed, oh yes please! He's figured it out, and now can open with the slightest ease!" the door cackled.

I walked up to the door, and turned the knob. It opened easily. We were free!

**Madeleine POV**

Ignacio rescued us. I realized the part we all played. Our parents guided us.

Flynn was the hero, the one with muscles, sometimes brain, and a ton of luck.

Scientia was the brain, the one who used science to defeat things, she did the planning, but couldn't fight.

Vesta was brute force. She used brute force to break things, but didn't think much.

Ignacio was the calmer, he used his wits and pure logic. He was simple.

Silvia was the loner. She stayed by herself, tried to figure everything out by herself, and was herself.

Michael was glue. He helped us work as a team, even getting to Silvia.

I was the sacrifice, the daring. I was the first one out, the distraction, the prankster, everything but the warrior.

**Vesta POV**

I can't believe my poophead of a brother managed to get through the door! Glob, he's annoying when he becomes 'scientific' like Sci. Sci was slightly better than Ignacio, even. At least she excepted her nerdness. Ignacio tried to be cool, too.

Ugh! Just thinking of it made me blue! I looked at my hands. Sure enough, they were flamed up and blue. Just what we needed.

Suddenly, Silvia let out a shriek.

"Alice!" she yelled. "In all that is Gelu!" Apparently, in the Ice Kingdom, Ginny Penguin had taught Silvia the Frigus Religion. Alice, or Glacies, was the the Queen of all ice. Gelu was the wizard descendant who had created the crown. Frigus was the first to where the crown.

"Agh!" Silvia was thrown back by the monster. It was an ice monster, but had fire protectors all over. Too bad for it, Flambo had taught me how to detect weakness. This monster could only be hurt…in the neck.

"FLYNN! DISTRACTION! MADELEINE, GIVE ME SOME HAIR! MICHAEL, INVISIBLE! IGGY, FOLLOW ME! SCI, STAY OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled, turning into large fire monster form.

I grabbed Madeleine's hair, and using my sunlight powers, turned it to ash. I lite the ash, quickly dropping it on a toothpick. Sadly, the monster knew it's own weakness.

"VESTA! Catch!" I whirled around, catching the fireproof sword. "HUH!" I hacked at the monster, trying to get to the neck.

"The fire element cannot absolutely destroy a water elemental without the other elementals, thus she will most likely be oblviated along with the icapus. Through this scientific analysis…" Scientia began, before being knocked out by the monster.

"SCI!" Ignacio dropped down, completely oblivious to the ice monster.

"EXURO EXUSSUM!" I yelled, reviving ancient Fire Warriors from a place called Rrr. Rrr had been on Copicala, just as Aaa, Eee, Iii, Ooo, and Uuu were on Aeiou Universe. I had learned the Flamma Conscientia, (Fire Knowledge) from Infervesco, the only fire person Granddad was able to rescue from Rrr before Copicala exploded, after the Mushroom War.

One by one, out of the ground, fire people dressed in armor began to attack the icapus. It was a beautiful sight, the heat the fire, the flames. I quickly organized them, before letting them burn the icapus.

With so many warriors to worry about, the icapus was no longer staring at me. Just to make sure I didn't disappear off the face of Eee, I decided to conjure a fireball. I tried to remember how Infervesco taught me.

**_*Flashback_**_*_

_"Concentrate, Vesta! I know it is Visiting Day, and you want to see your mother and father and brother, but I accepted you as a student to learn, not to daydream!" Infervesco yelled, his hair swirling around, the sparks flying._

_"Try again. Flamma Pilo!" Infervesco yelled, creating a ball of fire._

_"Flame-a pile-o!" I yelled, accidentally slipping on the mat. A fire star popped out of no where, smacking into the wall._

_"FLAMMA PILO!" Infervesco yelled again, showing me several hand gestures._

_I copied him, and yelled, "FLAMMA PILO!" Finally, I created a ball of fire._

**_*End Flashback_**_*_

"FLAMMA PILO!" I yelled, a ball of fire appearing in my hand. I took aim, and…hit the spot! The icapus sizzled, before melting.

"Algebraic."

**Flynn's POV**

After Vesta rescued us from the icapus, Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball and the rest of our parents decided to head back with the unconscious Scientia. Ignacio unwillingly followed us towards the core.

"Man, where does this lead?" Madeleine drummed her fingers on the ivory.

Madeleine started humming a song, but stopped abruptly. In front of us was the most dangerous weapon in all of history. The obsidian sword.

**White Queen's POV**

The little fools had gotten to my chamber of confusion! Ha! In it, they would soon separate. I could break them down, one by one this way.

I leaned back in my throne.

**Third Person POV**

"Bianca, darling! In ten minutes. Invite the Whites to dinner, darling!" the White Queen, giggled, going into her wardrobe to change into her evening gowns.

"So, Candidus, will you please join the White cause?" Albumen and Flannel, White Queen's brothers, asked.

"Sewer. Vy not?" the aging Candidus signed the contract, and Albumen placed a necklace around his neck. Instantly, Candidus was brainwashed, and had the White dot of Power on his head.

"Darlings! It's time to go!" White Queen yelled. She conjured up several cars, and set up walls inbetween the adventurists.

**Flynn POV**

"What the hooligan?" I yelled. A large brick circle came inbetween me, Madeleine, Ignacio, Michael, Silvia and Vesta.

"FLYNN!" Suddenly, Madeleine flew in front of me.

"AH!" she yelled, as if someone had stabbed her.

"Madeleine?" she didn't hear me. "MADDIE!" she still acted as if she couldn't hear. I was scared, Madeleine had been my first friend.

"I am not Madeleine anymore, Flynn. I need to leave you. I'm sorry. You are on your own." Suddenly, Madeleine grew wings, white bat wings, and disappeared, leaving me truly alone.

"Maddie?"

**Ignacio POV**

Oh no! This wasn't supposed to happen! I was sure my logic was correct! The obsidian sword…I couldn't believe it.

I was in a chamber, no doors.

"Son!" an old man yelled. I whirled around to see an old man. He pulled out a diskette. "Son, You should watch this." He slid it in.

The screen flashed, and I could see Scientia. She was on a white hospital bed. There was roses around her. She was dead, but her mouth was speaking.

"I am not Scientia anymore, Ignacio. I need to leave you. I'm sorry. You are on your own." Suddenly, she grew wings, white angel wings, and disappeared, leaving me alone. The old man left. I was alone.

"Scientia?"

**Vesta POV**

"AGH!" I slammed myself against the wall. Aluminum. I curled up, trying to preserve my flames before they died.

"Vesta!" it was Infervesco. Huh?

"Master!" I ran towards him, but the farther I ran, the longer the distance was between me and him.

"Vesta, stop running!" I obeyed.

"I am not Infervesco anymore, Vesta. I need to leave you. I'm sorry. You are on your own." Infervesco's flames burned white, and he grew wings, flickering white flame wings. He disappeared. I was alone.

"Vesco?"

**So…Part Two of Those We Hold Dear will come out soon! Until then, au revoir! **


	4. Those We Hold Dear Part II

**Hola! It's me, Lonne! So…how was QOS88? Ok…Those We Hold Dear Part II**

_Previously on Adventures in Eee_

_The White Queen has trapped our adventurists in her domes of power. Flynn sees Madeleine, who flies away, Ignacio sees a video of Scientia dying, and Vesta sees her old master, Infervesco. What will happen?_

**Madeleine POV**

I was trapped. The walls were threaded with garlic, hindering me powerless. If only! I heard a rustle behind me.

"Sister Madeleine. It's me, Conner from Vampire Preschool. I've grown up. Mrs. Locaz wanted me to deliver this to you." I turned around to see her cousin, who had been lost in the debris of the nightosphere. He had been called dead for seven years.

"You! You're alive?" I asked.

"Silly Maddie! Of course. I even harnessed magic now." Conner smiled, flicking his gray hair over his shoulder. He popped in the CD right into the wall.

"Shh! Watch!" Conner grinned.

The screen flashed, showing Flynn. Flynn…dead.

"No. NO! How would Mrs. Locaz know?!" I screamed. "NO! NO! NO!" This couldn't be happening. No, not Flynn. No! I wouldn't let that happen!

"Darling, Mrs. Locaz joined the dark side." Conner's voice became more elegant and smooth. "Or should I say, the white side!" Conner laughed, his face turning paler and paler, his shirt whitening as well. His long gray hair grew, swirling at the end.

"Darling, darling. You're the only one left. Look! At this very moment, Flynn's hero DNA has been turned into villainous blood! Hahaha! You are the last one to break! The easiest! The only one left! You! Are! All! ALONE! Join us, and become us! We will never let you be alone! Join us, Madeleine! Hahaha!"

"White Queen! No. NO! I refuse!"

"Stupid girl! You shall change your mind in time." White Queen disappeared, leaving only the video.

"Flynn! Don't join them! FLYNN!"

**Michael POV**

Garlic. I fingered the crystal on my neck.

"I call the power of the Crystalline Palace. Cut through this garlic. Blast me free!" A surge of light fled my necklace, only to bounce around and eventually die.

"Michael?"

"Cirianne! Cirianne! How?" I asked.

"The crystal. It called upon me. It's an anti crystal power chamber." Her face was almost grey, a sign of death to crystalline people.

"Cirianne! You're dying. Stay with me!" Suddenly, a man dressed all in white appeared.

_Michael. I am Jon, the angel of death. You have a choice. Join the white side to save her, or I shall crush her little crystalline heart. _

He held out a box filled with the crystal hearts. To clarify, the box of crystalline people's hearts.

"Michael, don't give up your will to save me. Please." Cirianne whispered.

"Cirianne, I need to save you. I agree to join the white side." A flash of white light.

**Silvia POV**

I could here strangled gasps. I was trapped with no one.

"Hello, Silvia. You can hear the strangled gasps of those who have loved ones. You have no one. You are all alone!"

The voice disappeared, but I knew it was truthful. I was all alone. I had no one. I would be all alone for eternity.

**Flynn POV**

_Flashback_

"Flynnie, dear!" Fionna yelled. "The Abadeers are coming over! You'll finally meet Michael and Madeleine Abadeer! They just got back from Vampire Prep!"

Lunchtime. Sitting across from me was Madeleine and Michael. Ignacio and Scientia were also invited, but I had known them for years.

"So…8 years in a prep? Mathematical!" Finn started.

"Did Jake prep you on conversation starters again?" Marceline asked, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe…" Fionna answered.

"Let's ditch the parents!" Madeleine had whispered. She smiled, revealing a few fangs.

"Okay. Where should we go?"

"To the lake outside!"

_End Flashback_

I remember thinking Madeleine was the most independent, wonderful, beautiful and smart leader. And now she was dead. It was all my fault. If only I had held onto her. Why did she have to die?

She had always been there for me.

And now, she was gone. Forever.

**Vesta POV**

_Flashback_

"I got in!" I yelled, trying to get mom and dad's attention.

"Vesta, go play with dolls." Mom scolded.

A few hours later, I was standing in front of the famous Infervesco Ho.

"Vesta Flame, I presume. Come in, we shall practice strengthening your soul."

"It's an honor, Master."

Infervesco simply nodded, and led me inside. It was decorated with odd symbols and potions.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Shh, Vesta. Talking creates distraction. We shall start."

That night, Infervesco made me a small bed. Since that day, he was my father, my mother, my master and my family.

_End Flashback_

He was dead. My family. Infervesco. Gone. Forever.

**Ignacio POV**

I met Scientia Bonnie Gum in school at the SCIENCE Academy. (Scientific Counting In Energy Nuclear Compounds Everywhere). The whole acronym mad no sense, but it was the science branch of TALENT society (Talents in Art Language Energy Nuclear Thematic), so we all called it SCIENCE Academy.

We were in the experimental lab, and Scientia, a five year old among us seven year olds, had dropped a beaker filled with lemon juice, something extremely precious that Lemonhope had donated. Everyone was laughing at her.

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered, helping her up before Peppy, our teacher, could notice.

"Yeah. I'm Scientia."

"No way! That's mathematical! You're Neo-Princess Scientia?" I asked.

"Yep."

**Michael POV**

_Flashback_

"This is the Crystalline Castle. Gentlemen, Queen Kristalynn and King Diamond have agreed to help us with our royalty unit."

I was with the Vampire Academy of Western Eee, or VAWE. We were touring the Crystalline Empire, and I had gotten lost in the castle.

"Boo!" I whirled around to see a pretty crystal girl.

"I'm Michael Abadeer." I said.

"Cirianne. How you doing, touring the castle?" she waved her hand over the floor, creating a stool.

"It's great. I miss the nightosphere, though."

She nearly spit out the crystal apple she was eating.

"You are Michael Abadeer? Prince of Vampires?" she grabbed a key from her pocket, and inserted it in a gem on her head, much like FP's.

She unlocked the gem, and pulled out a necklace.

"Your dad, Marshall Lee Abadeer, and mom, Marceline Abadeer saved my uncle from a fish during the War of Eee. I want you to have this." She placed the necklace in my hands.

"You will find me in your times of need."

_End_

I fingered the necklace one more time. Right before I succumbed to the white.

**Ok! I'll do Madeleine, Silvia, etc next time! Sorru for the long wait. I put a lot of effort into this so…review. Please. I don't want to be the author who always waits for 5 reviews, but if I only get 0 reviews, I might become that author. So…**

**REVIEW! (or Flynn will kill you! Or Maddie! Or Silvia!)**


	5. Realms of Vitrella Part I

**I am back! (With no reviews L) Anyways…I decided to put some drama in this one! You will see EVERY adventurer! (Flynn, Maddie, Michael, Scientia, Ignacio Vesta, Silvia)**

**Flynn POV**

No. Even if she was dead, she'd want me to move on. I couldn't give up now, when so close to victory. I know Maddie. She would want me to save Eee.

I stood up, and grabbed my sword, the one dad used before he gave it to me. Mom had given hers to Jake Jr., so I got dad's.

I was surrounded by bricks. Bricks, bricks, bricks. I took a look in my pack. Some useless stuff and a mystery bottle.

I opened the mystery bottle. Oh my glob that stinks! Must have been Onion Jam! I set it aside, and opened the next bottle.

Algebraic! Inside was a swirling goopy mess! It looked like it could dissolve a wall! I poured it on the wall, but all it did was make it glow.

Glob. Next bottle. It went on for hours until the last bottle, labeled Cebriwanottothings Melting Potion. (Cement Brick Walls And Other Tough Things?) I wondered.

The wall dissolved, leading to a dark passageway.

**Maddie POV**

Ok, think, Madeleine, think. I can't directly touch garlic, so I need something sharp…a knife? I reached into my pockets. No luck.

Or…I grimaced at the thought. I could tear the garlic with my hands, it would burn, but it would heal fast too.

"GLOB SAVE ME!" I yelled, before charging towards the wall. It burned me, I felt like my insides were roasting, but soon it stopped. I was out.

In front of me was a passageway.

I had to go forward. I pulled my nightosphere necklace out. It was a picture of Hunson and Hana Abadeer on one side, and my other grandparents on the other. Mom and Dad never talked about them.

The only thing I knew about them was they were both royal demons from the dayosphere that had been cursed to live in the nightosphere.

I quickly closed the locket, before charging into the passageway.

**Michael POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. I was a hospital room, with a pretty blond woman looking at me. She frowned, muttering something about spiders.

"Zee spiders of zee viteness von't obey me. Zey wefuse to coo oper ate." She said.

"Bianca, darling! All we need is his aura and soul symbol. Stop jittering on and on about the spiders! Dear, after you finish, we shall continue the Scientia project. We need her aura and soul symbol."

"Yes, my lady. I shall vork harder." Bianca said.

I watched as the machine pulled a weird symbol from my heart. As it entered the machine, I felt weaker and weaker. The symbol, a diamond with a vampire mouth and fangs showing inscribed in it, seemed to have disappeared.

"Yes! Ve have zee soul symbol! Ah, a black diamond and fangs. You must be demon vampire prince!"

Then, everything went black.

**Scientia POV**

I could hear voices. A voice with an accent, a voice that kept repeating 'darling' and 'dear', and three male voices.

"We are in her ear brain connection, dears. Her soul symbol is by her heart. Down we go, darlings!"

"Wow!"

"Stop it! Ve are too far in!"

"Goo-goo!"

**White Queen POV**

With the soul symbol of Michael and Scientia, I could defeat Flynn and the others. They were unaware, but if united around the stand of White and Black, their souls were the destined ones to make the obsidian sword.

If one or more was destroyed, the obsidian sword would be impossible to make fully. The only way to get the soul symbols back would be to grab it, and shove it in the mouth.

We reached the soul symbol. It was a circle with a gemstone type of thing encrusted in it. Well, it was mine now. I used a soul sucker, and pulled out her soul symbol.

**Scientia POV**

Everything went black.

**Ignacio POV**

Things weren't going our way. I had used several scrap metals to analyze we had lost both Michael and Scientia to a force called Vitrella. It was a temporary thing, but the chances of getting even one of my friends back was 30%.

"My glob." I muttered. I quickly hacked into a nearby supercomputer, something Sci had taught me. (Sniffle).

DATA COMPLETE ACCESSING HUGE BIG MEGAPLAN TO DESTROY EEE

HUGE BIG MEGAPLAN TO DESTROY EEE ACCESSED

PLEASE TYPE PASSWORD

I hacked past the password, and finally got to the information.

ONE BY ONE, STEAL THE SOUL SYMBOLS. THEN, USING THE HERO SOUL SYMNOL TAKEN FROM FLYNN, CREATE AN ARMY. DESTROY EEE.

This was not good.

I had to warn Flynn and fast. The flame proof walls…Vesta.

"VESTA! VESTA!" I yelled. I soon heard a reply.

"IGNACIO!?"

**Vesta POV**

I was tired. The water was getting closer. And so were Ignacio's screams. I sent another fireball at the already broken wall.

Finally! I could see Ignacio.

"Ignacio! Are the jetpacks working?" I yelled, charging towards him.

"Almost!" And I was hit with the water. I started to see my life rush before my eyes. My birth, second to Ignacio. Kindergarten, not as good grades as Ignacio. 1st to 5th grade, still one step behind.

I was always one step behind. And this time, it would cost my fire, my flame, my life. Always one step behind.

"NO!" I yelled, but to no avail. I was drowning…drowning…

Black.

**Silvia POV**

Glob, why is this so hard? A heater room?! So I can't ever escape? I could hear something…

"SILVIA!" It was Madeleine! My bestest friend! She smashed in.

"Silvia! I found Flynn, too!" she smiled. Sure enough, Flynn was with her.

"Where's?"

"Ignacio? He's touring the arena we're in. Vesta…didn't make it. Michael is in the realm of Vitrella." Flynn explained.

"Silvia, quick! We need ice there!" Ignacio pointed at a pack.

I shot ice into the pack, ripping it open to reveal…sandwiches?

"Wouldn't want them lukewarm." Madeleine says, grabbing an apple. "We need to keep moving, find the Guardian of Vitrella, and save my brother and Sci. Let's go."

I flew forward, ready to accomplish the mission with a new sense of hope.

**Glob, I'm evil! So sorry Vesta 'died'. What's this new Vitrella? O.O \/\/ MADDIE FANGS!**

**Ok…last thing. Bianca, love your accent!**

**Luv, QOA88 QOS88 and Leah the FP **

**PS OH YEAH!**


End file.
